


Soulmate AU

by robotkeychain



Series: Soulmate!au [1]
Category: K-pop
Genre: info, soulmate!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:32:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotkeychain/pseuds/robotkeychain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Explaination of my soulmate AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmate AU

(Note: if everything sounds like a bunch of notes compiled together, that's because it is. Original idea from [this](http://stylinbatch.tumblr.com/post/94586770639/officialpizzas-red-orca))

**Another note: you can send me a prompt that defies any of these rules just to see my twist on it. BUT this is what my soulmate au actually is. Those prompts are 'what if's and that's it.

You can send a prompt (hopefully with a pairing of your choice (and maybe some plot line but that's not really needed)) at any time, but just know that I write very slowly and it will take a while for me to post the fic. (Especially since I have a few soulmate fics that aren't completed on my laptop)

Everyone has a soulmate. Until you find that person, you're colorblind. It's normal for people to NOT find their soulmate. One touch gives you color for as long as you're touching your soulmate (or, on a rare occasion, you'll see color longer if you are starting to/already love your soulmate but haven't touched them yet). The more time you spend with your soulmate, the more color you see (as in the more you fall in love with your soulmate, the longer you can see color when you aren't touching (can be different time amounts between the two people)).

You don't become immediately attracted to your soulmate, but there is a reason why you're meant to be with that person. You can choose to not be with your soulmate. Finding your soulmate is like meeting another person, just with the added bonus of seeing color. If your soulmate dies, you're colorblind again.

You only have one soulmate.

(What I really want you to understand is that the stories will be almost exactly like any normal fanfic. Every single thing here is the same as real life, except the fact that if or when you meet your soulmate, you start to see color. There's no special bond or anything. Most people don't go out of their way to find their soulmate, or attempt to look for him/her, unless they want to touch every single person on the planet. Even then, your soulmate could've died or isn't born yet and you'd never know.)

If you have any questions or you would like to send me a prompt, send me an ask on my [tumblr](http://robotkeychain.tumblr.com) or comment on one of my soulmate fics.


End file.
